


During the Night

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor comes to Rose's room one night, thinking she's asleep.





	During the Night

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day twenty**

* * *

 

**During the Night**

Rose, exhausted after a long day after having finally finished decorating the TARDIS for Christmas together with the Doctor, did not register him entering her room at first.

 

_ Rose… I’m so, so sorry!  _ was what has made her stir. She, still not fully awake, has ascribed his entrance to her mind playing tricks on her.

 

But when the Doctor has joined her on her bed, very likely still thinking she was asleep, Rose froze, still not daring to show him she was awake. If this amount of intimacy was all she was ever going to get from him, even when she knew her becoming a Time Lady must have been partly induced by the old girl…

The girl believed she could live with that. After all, neither his previous self nor this one has shown any sign they felt their life aboard the TARDIS could become something more.

The Doctor has tried to make as few moves and as little noise as possible, honestly believing Rose was asleep.

The companion was determined to stay awake for as long as it took, cherishing the unlikely opportunity to have the Doctor so close to her.

However, even having the supposedly greater ability not to fall asleep for hours hasn’t saved Rose from giving in to sleep, particularly when the Doctor, likely as tired as she has been, has fallen asleep. His even breathing and soothing presence have lulled her back to sleep much sooner than expected.

* * *

 

When Rose has opened her eyes again hours later, she understood the Doctor was going to shame himself later, if he realised the position their bodies were in.

She wanted to get off the bed, but that would have made the Doctor tense and uncomfortable once he realised Rose has known he was there with her. As if wanting to assure him she was completely unaware and still deeply in sleep, the girl pushed herself to him, careful not to accidentally wake him up.

 

As expected, the Time Lord has sighed in relief once awake, successfully untangling himself from the strangely pleasing figure their bodies had formed (not without some help from Rose, but he was not supposed to realise that).

Having waited for a couple of minutes, the companion has joined him, beaming. 

_ You  _ do _ realise the bed in my room is not meant for two people, yes? _

The Doctor did not understand. “What?”

“No, never mind.”

His eyes widened, as he realised the reason of her sparkling eyes.  _ Oh. About that- I can explain- _

“I know you  _ can _ .  _ Please, don’t? _

The Doctor nodded, uncomfortable.

Sharing a room has no longer sounded as unfathomable after that night.


End file.
